


Somebody New To Love

by zombiegirlX666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Ass-Kicking, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Breast Fucking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Deep purple suck marks, Derek Feels, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drinking Songs, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Foreplay, Fucking, Hellound Jordan, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, I Love You, Jealous Derek, Jealous Liam, Kitsune Kira, Knotting, Liam Dunbar feels, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lube, Lust, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Neck Kissing, New Family, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Other, Partying, Past Child Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Protective Derek, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Scott McCall, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Song Lyrics, Stiles Feels, Tattoos, Teabagging, Top Danny Mahealni/ Bottom Mason Hewitt, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Peter Hale/ Bottom Brett Talbot, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Brett, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Peter, Werewolf Scott McCall, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Theo, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, catch me fuck me eyes, cliaming mates, cum, eatting out, necking, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiegirlX666/pseuds/zombiegirlX666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not meaning any harm to his best friend Stiles just wanted to make Scott feel better and let him know he’s not alone, that if he needs someone to talk to or a shoulder to lean on he’s always right there by his side. <br/>After the answering machine kicked off, the two best friends shared a look of an unspoken agreement that after Scott got cleaned up that they would be heading to the hospital instead of Lydia’s. <br/>Shuffling his feet over the stairs Scott dropped his bag on the steps, heading upstairs Scott went to his room. – shuffling through his closet he pushed the clothes back and forth until finally finding something nice to wear. <br/>“Mom did you about his wife?” Scott hissed. <br/>“Calm down Scott, let me explain before you lose your mind.” <br/>“I can’t believe this; you knew and didn’t tell me how could you do this to me.”<br/>“First off watch your tongue with me boy, and second they aren’t married Dr Geyer assumed that ad I myself just found out about it, your father is in the room with the Dr now.”<br/>“What’s the room number?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this Story some of the characters are underage, i have tagged everything happening in this fic if there is something that i missed i will go back and fix it. please do not leave rude comments if you don't like my story then please don't read. on the other hand if you do like the my story then please leave your comments, i like to see what you think. - thank you and have a nice day.

It was Monday morning and the halls of beacon hills high were buzzing with news that there was a new girl that nobody had yet to see. – The beacon hills gang were on their way to their first class of the morning, when all the sudden the principals voice came rushing through the intercoms.

_“Beacon hills high this is principal; I would like to inform you all that school will be closing early. Due to there being a very bad car accident up the street. Please enjoy the rest of your day and be safe, as of now you may gather your things and head home.”_

Stiles and best buddy Scott shared a let’s get going kind of look, while high fiving. – Lydia and Malia sighed laughing at the two boys, while they gathered their things.

Mean while Liam along with Mason didn’t really care either way, they just wished someone would make up their damn minds before they both went insane.

After the gang gathered their belongings they all agreed on going back to the all time famous Lydia Martins house, because she had the bigger TV screen along with the better sound bar to where the sound effects sounded like they were in a 3d movie theater.

Parting their ways Scott went with Stiles so he could go home and drops off his school things, also change his clothes wanting to get out of his school clothes and into something a bit more comfy.

Once at the McCall house they walked through the front door just in time to hear the answering machine picked up.

“MR. McCall this is Dr Geyer from beacon hills memorial hospital: I need you to call me as soon as possible. I’m sorry to have to tell you this but your wife and children were a car accident, and we need you to come in right a way if possible.”

Just then Scott’s jaw fell open like it had a mind of its own and just unhinged it’s self. – Although Scott tried to act like he wasn’t mad, Stiles knows him like the back of his hands.

Curving his lips in a smirk Stiles raised his hand patting Scott on the back. “Dude looks like your dad spawned again, like we need any more of you running around. It’s bad enough we have you.”

Not meaning any harm to his best friend Stiles just wanted to make Scott feel better and let him know he’s not alone, that if he needs someone to talk to or a shoulder to lean on he’s always right there by his side.

After the answering machine kicked off, the two best friends shared a look of an unspoken agreement that after Scott got cleaned up that they would be heading to the hospital instead of Lydia’s.

Shuffling his feet over the stairs Scott dropped his bag on the steps, heading upstairs Scott went to his room. – shuffling through his closet he pushed the clothes back and forth until finally finding something nice to wear.

Not wanting to go to the hospital looking like a bum of a homeless person, in the bathroom he adjusted the water temp just right making as hot as he could stand it.

Stepping in the shower he stood under the water letting it beat on his back and shoulder, trying to let go of some of the anger towards his asshole father for spawning again when he didn’t even care about being a dad to him and just walked away.

What was so wrong with him that he didn’t deserve to have his father around to watch him grow up, and be there for all the most important events in his life; after all he is his own son?

It’s bad when your best friend’s dad had to always be there when he needed a man to be around and basically be his dad as well as Stiles’ dad.

Once done in the shower he shut the water off, wrapping himself in a light gray threaded towel. Walking over to the sink, he snatched up his tooth brush and tooth paste, twisting the cap off of the tube he squirted some tooth paste onto the brush and began brushing his teeth.

Once done with all that, he untucked the towel and began drying his now still wet body. Tossing on a black button down shirt and tan jeans, he slicked up his hair and went about his way.

Exiting the elevator doors Melissa came into their sight standing at the nurse’s station, running up to her Scott sucked in a deep breath.

“Mom did you about his wife?” Scott hissed.

“Calm down Scott, let me explain before you lose your mind.”

“I can’t believe this; you knew and didn’t tell me how could you do this to me.”

“First off watch your tongue with me boy, and second they aren’t married Dr Geyer assumed that ad I myself just found out about it, your father is in the room with the Dr now.”

“What’s the room number?”

“I’m not telling you, you can wait until your father comes out and then he will explain everything, now if you don’t mind and can behave yourself I have to get back to work.”

With that being said Melissa turn her back to her son and began going back to work, while Stiles and Scott stood there staring at each other. – Both Scott and Stiles were dumbfounded about what’s going on, wrapping his arm around Scott’s shoulder he pulled him in close.

“It’s all going to be okay buddy I promise.” Stiles tried to calm and sooth his best bud.

About an hour’s worth of time had passed when Scott heard both agent douche bag Raphael along with Dr Geyer open the hospital room door and walk out.

Scott overhearing the conversation felt his heart breaking into little pieces for some unknown reason, because he didn’t have one to feel sad.

“I’m so sorry for your loss Mr. McCall, but on the other hand there is some good news. I just got the report back from my other Dr and Luna is going to be okay, it was touch and go there for a while so I’ll be keeping an eye on her from here on out.”

With a gentle pat on the agents shoulder Geyer tucked the little boy’s charts under his arm and walked away. -  

Scott and Stiles watched as Raphael slid down the wall while holding his head in his hands, they could hear the older man’s sobbing whimpers. – walking over to him Stiles wasn’t exactly the best of help, not that he really cared because he had seen his friend hurt by this monster many of times and if he had his way about it this would be the last and finally time Scott would hurt over him.

“So why wasn’t Scott you know your own son invited to your wedding douche bag?” Stiles voice not only shocked Raphael but startled him so much as well he jumped.

“Scott, Stiles what are you boys doing here?” Raphael asked completely ignoring Stiles question.

This time all Scott seen was red, like blood red. “How come I never knew about them, why didn’t you ever tell me I had a sister and brothers?”

Pushing himself back up the wall, he laid hands on Scott’s shoulders. Looking into his angered son’s eyes he melted. “Sit down, I’ll explain everything.”

“No Scott you don’t have to listen to him, he’s just going to tell you a bunch of bullshit lies.” Stiles barked.

Snapping his head around the agent glared to the younger male. “Stiles stay out of this, this is between me and my son.” Raphael hissed back.

“Oh so now that Scott’s standing here in front of you he’s your son, how fucked up is that? Your nothing but a monster.”

“Scott please just sit down and let me explain myself.”

Folding his arms into his chest the true alpha leaned back against the wall. “I will listen to you but I’m not taking orders from you.”

“While I was still with your mother; actually it was right after you were born I met a woman her name is Jessica and well it was like we were instantly attracted to each other. I knew I was wrong, I knew it was wrong but I couldn’t help myself. So we started seeing each other yes I had an affair, but I still came home every night you and your mom; but one night right before you turned three it was in the middle of the night when the phone rang, and yes it was her and she then proceeded to tell me she was pregnant with my child. What was I to do just walk away and deny her?”

Right then Stiles butted Into the conversation. “Why not you just up and walked away from Scott?”

“For the last time I didn’t walk away from Scott.”

“So Anyway Scott I didn’t tell your mother, I juggled between both homes so I could see both my kids. Then it all got to be too much to handle, and I turned to drinking and became a drunk. I’m sorry Scott.”

“You’re a real piece of work Dad, you know that so then you left to be with them huh was I not good enough for you?”

“No Scott why would you even think that, it had nothing to do with you. The reason I left is because your mom kicked me out, because yes I drunk and left home alone with you and you tumbled down the steps and busted your head open. I was ashamed of myself for letting me son get hurt. – so because I had nowhere to go I went to Jessica’s was happy to see me and let me stay with so she didn’t have to be alone anymore, she never asked any question and I never offered any answers. Well on October 31st Halloween night jess went into labor 3 months head of time, jess gave birth to a beautiful baby girl her name is Luna Melody. Your sister was really sick when she was born due to being born way to early,  she was in _Nicu_  for the first  months of her life, we almost lost her four different times Scott not once but four by the time she was almost a year old. And again I was an asshole and left yet another child because I couldn’t deal with all the problems she had. So just like you I was in and out of her life, I moved to Reno, and 4 year ago Jess ended pregnant again with two boys, twin boys their names Peter and Kayden I finally deiced it was time to come so I could be with you as well and do right by all my kids, so I moving them out here.”

It was then that Scott cut in and cut his father off. “That’s enough dad I heard enough already.”

“Just let me get this out. I bought them a house I enrolled Luna into school, Jessica had a job lined up I had day cares set up for the boys, I had you here we were going to be a family here but now that Jess and the boys are gone and Luna may or may not make it I don’t know what to do.”

Raphael began to sob again, the tears flowed down his face as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “ I love her Scott I really do.”

After hearing Raphael’s sad pittty story both Scott and Stiles were more than pissed off more like if they had a tons of red bricks they beat the living hell out of  him until he took his last breath.

But who could blame them, when all Scott ever wanted was to have his dad but no he couldn’t because of these other people.

Sure Scott felt bad for the twins and his sister but could care less about their mother, because she’s the reason he turned to drinking and got him kicked out of his house.

But it was Stiles who angrily hissed. “Wait a fucking minute, you cheated on Momma McCall with some random woman? And so when Momma McCall got smart and she kicked you to the curb for hurting her kid; you ran and shacked up with the same chick you cheated on her with, and here’s the best part you ran off when things out tough with your kid. And now you don’t know what to do, you’re a fucking piece of shit you don’t deserve a fucking family you couldn’t even take care of the one you had.”

Stiles voice was loud angry and hurt for his friend, but before he could finish his statement the elevator doors opened up raveling John Stilinski along with the rest of the beacon hills gang.

John walked over to where the boys stood with their smug angry looks and muscled arms folded into their chest.

“Son you need to back off.” John glared to his son with a stern look.

Once making sure that Stiles understood him, he turned his back to his son while his face was towards the agent.

“You I need to talk to you, come with me right now!” John demands the agent.

“But Dad?” Stiles blurted out.

‘I’m the sheriff here not you back off.”

“We can just talk here Stilinski my daughter is in this room, and I want to be close if anything happens.”

The agent’s statement just really seemed to piss John off to another whole level.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? You’re serious right now, you want to be concerned now, were you concerned when you threw her down the stairs, shattering 4 ribs when she was 5 years old, or when she was repeatedly raped by your so called drinking buddies huh? Or did you start to care when you beat her every chance you got because she wound up pregnant is that it?”

“I don’t have time for this right now Stilinski.” The agent spat as he began to walk away from the sheriff and his gang of werewolf kids.

This just pissed john off even more, reaching his hands out he snatched the agent by the of his shirt slamming him into the hospital wall.

“Listen here you low life piece of shit.” John hissed out when all the sudden he felt a smaller set of arms wrap around him.

“Dad let him go, you don’t want to this not here. I mean I wouldn’t mind seeing you beat the living hell out of him right about now but now isn’t the place and time. “

it was then that Raphael heard everyone of the werewolf’s growling ready to let lose and tear him to shreds.

Scott especial his eyes were now true alpha red, his claws ejecting from his fingers, his face phasing to his wolf form. One thing was for sure here Scott was ready to leap, lounge, and attack his father.

There was only one big problem here, the humans who looked like they were ten times more pissed and ready to beat the bat shit out of the agent had no clue the gang were from a supernatural world.

And with john being much stronger and madder then Stiles, he couldn’t control his father which made a point for deputy Parish and Peter’s boyfreind Brett to grab a hold of John so he didn’t punch Raphael in the mouth.

“How did you find out about that Stilinski?”

“I received a phone call from Morris county police station this morning where your family moved they wanted to inform me of what kind of calls I would be expecting, about your sorry ass.” John barked.

“what happens with me and my family is between us, you need to mind your own fucking business.”

“you mean like I did when it came to Scott falling down the steps, when he was small boy. No I don’t think so. So here’s how this is going to work; you are going to stay away from that girl or I swear to god, I will have your ass in cuffs before you could blink are we clear?”

 With that being said Raphael turned to walk away when all the sudden his own son leap from where he stood, lounging for his father neck.

“Scott calm down!” An alpha’s voice demands him.

“Let go of me Derek!” Scott howled.

Wrapping his arms around the younger male Derek held him close, needing and wanting him to down before he blew their entire cover of them being wolfs.

“How did you even know I was here?” Scott barked.

“Stiles texted me saying both you and him needed me here.”

“ I don’t want you here, I don’t need you here just go.”

“No I’m not going anywhere but you and John are.”

Derek gripped the sheriff by his jacket pulling him to the hospital doors. “Now both of you go out there and settle the fuck down.”

Once the hospital doors were closed again with John and Scott being outside Derek turned to the agent.

“And you I will deal with your ass later.” Derek growled to the agent.

after calming himself back down Derek shuffled over to where Stiles stood, wrapping his scared but overly pissed off boyfriend in his arms he pressed his lips to Stiles forehead.

“You okay baby?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Stiles smiled.

After a few minutes passed Stiles glared to his friends, look dead at the youngest one of their pack Liam.

“Hey Bitch Boy Liam go check on them.”

Furrowing is brows he cocked his head to the side, staring Stiles dead in the eye balls. “Why do I have to go out there?”

“Because they will be less likely to wanna kill you then us right now. So just do it.”

“Fine but you owe me big time, so you can buy me dinner.”

At that Derek turned to look the younger male in the eyes, like he had a problem with this guy going out to dinner with his man.

“Excuse me but if he‘s buying anyone dinner it’s me.” Derek growled his alpha growl while shooting the boy his bitch face.

Curving his lips in the smirk Liam threw his hand in the air waving the alpha off. “psh look here you over grown giant I don’t want or need your bitch.”  Liam playful hissed to the alpha.

With a swift turn on his heel Liam walked out of the hospital sliding doors, only to see the sheriff and Scott sitting on the yellow curb belonging to the hospital parking lot.

Liam couldn’t believe his eyes with seeing how john and the true alpha Scott moping, taking a few more steps closer to the guys he could hear john complaining.

“Can you believe I just kicked out of the hospital?” John spat to the younger male sitting next to him.

“Well obviously you’re not the only one who got kicked out, hell my own mom works here and I still got kicked out.”

“If you guys are calmed down Derek says you can come back in. but only if your calm.” Liam informed the men.

Pushing up off the curb they nodded their heads and began making their way back inside, when getting to the doors all that was heard was mamma McCall yelling loudly.

“You are nothing but a monster like the devil himself, you’re a drunk who don’t give two shits about his kids and how they feel. I thought you were bad when my son had got hurt in your care, you couldn’t lay off the fucking booze for one night to watch your son while I worked. You can’t hold down a job hell you’re an FBI agent and you can’t even do that job right, hell you are just like those asshole low life fucking scumbags who rape and beat children. The only thing I never regretted about being with your sorry ass is my son, who I love dearly and would never allow him to be like you not in a million years!” Melissa growled at her ex husband. 

Just as the sliding doors open Scott didn’t think twice as he ran back inside the hospital, grapping a hold of his mom and wrapping his crying mother up in his arms.

“Mom stop don’t let him get to you.” Scott tried to pull his mother away from his douche bag father.

“Scott honey I love you and all but you really need to stay out of this, I can handle myself.”

Right then Melissa pulled away from her one and only son, rushing back over to where Raphael stood.

“I’m not done with you yet you damn woman beater baby killing asshole self.” Melissa was just about ready to let him have it again.  

“Just shut up bitch.”  The agent hissed as he balled his hand up, he out right just smacked Melissa.

There was so much power behind his swing when his hand connected with her face that she fell to the ground seeing nothing but black, she was knocked out cold on the cold tiled floor.

“You mother fucker!” John howled with a growling Scott on his heels going right for Raphael.

It was now John’s turn to lounge at the agent, with nothing but fire burning in his brown colored eyes.

All because the agent had just laid hands on the woman he was completely and utterly in love with and not to mention the woman he was dating.

The only sound in the back around was Stiles’ voice. “You’re goanna die now douche bag!”

Scott this time wasn’t just half way phased, no he was full on werewolf his father had just done the one thing that they could never comeback from.

One thing that he would hurt and kill any man who hurt his mother, and before anyone could stop what was about to happen.

Scott lounged and jumped on top of his father, his claws dug into his the flesh of Raphael he sunk his teeth into man who now laid under him who was also covered in blood.

Raphael’s body was just pouring blood from one end to the other, and if someone didn’t stop the true alpha he was surely going to kill the man who had help bring him into this world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Things  seemed to have finally settled down at the hospital, when Melissa had awaken she noticed she was no longer lying in the middle of the titled floor but sitting in a padded chair.

Due to Derek Hale being the kind soft hearted man he is, he removed her from the hard cold floor to the chair because not only is he friends with her but she is also Scott’s mother.

Using her eyes she scanned they hospital hallway seeing no sight of Raphael, also due to Derek himself not wanting Scott to kill the man, he had quietly requested for him to leave sending him somewhere down the road far away from Scott and Melissa.

“What happened?” Melissa’s voice was a bit wary, like she didn’t remember what happen.

When she hadn’t received an answer she titled her head to the side, looking to her son.

“Where is your father? Is he okay?” Melissa questioned her boy.

“He left, but he’s okay.” Derek sneered about Raphael.

“Well I wish the fuck he wasn’t.” Melissa barked to the alpha.

Just as Melissa went to say something else she was wrapped up in Scott’s arms. “Mom are you okay?” she could tell her baby was worried.

“Yeah baby I’m fine.”

“I love you mom, just say the word and he’s dead.”Scott growled. – Just then Dr Geyer voice cut in.

“Excuse me a minute Melissa, I know this is a family meeting but do you know where McCall has wandered off too? I for some reason can’t seem to find him.”

“Actually no I haven’t seen him, is there anything I can do to help you?”

“I just needed to speak with him about his daughter.”

“Well you can speak with Scott, he is his son.” Melissa nodded her head.

Tearing his gaze from the dark haired woman, he turned his attention to Scott. “Can we speak in private please?”

Nodding his head Scott untangled himself from his mother’s body, shuffling his feet Scott followed Geyer a little closer to Luna’s room.  “Scott is it? Listen I hate to be the barer of bad news; but poor little Kayden and Peter didn’t make it I’m so sorry;”

Scott’s eyes began to tingle with a burning as he tried to fight back the tears for his little brothers he didn’t even know from rolling down his face.

“W- Wh- wha- what about Jessica?” Scott’s voice began to break down into sobs.

“I’m sorry but she passed as well, now your father knows all this but what I didn’t get a chance to tell him was Luna completely shattered her right knee cap, along with 5 broken ribs. She as well has massive bruising and cuts all over her tiny body.”

“So what’s going to happen now?” the true alpha’s voice filled with worry.

“She should be fine son, but the next 48 hours will determine how fast she will heal. In the mean time she is going to need a place to stay, due to needing some to help take care of her also where there’s not a lot of climbing steps. Is there somewhere she can stay?”

“She’s going to be staying with my mom and myself while she’s recovering.”

“That would be great, I have to ask though where would she be staying?”

“We have a bathroom on the main level and a pull out couch bed she can sleep on.”

“I’d hate to cut this conversation short but I have other patients I have to tend to, I’ll keep you posted with any changes about your sister’s condition.”

With that being said Geyer walked away heading towards the elevators. – Hanging his head Scott then headed back towards his mother and pack.

When back with his family he tossed his back up against the wall, folding his arms into his somewhat muscled chest, he was pulled out of his own thoughts.

“What did Geyer have to say?” Melissa as a mother knew something was troubling her son.

“I’ll explain everything in just a few minutes. But first let’s go get something to eat I’m starved.”

  While at the cafeteria Melissa along with the gang sat eating nachos when an unexpected beeping blared throughout the room.

Quickly but calmly Melissa snatched her pager off her side, the words code blue flashing. – Without a peep Melissa broke camp for her floor.

“Mom!” Scott called out running right behind her.

Right at this point in time Melissa didn’t have time to spare, she had t get a move on before something bad happened. – Just as the gang made their way to the nurse’s station Doctors rushed passed them.

Terror blasted through Scott with only seeing the strongest woman he’s ever known covered In blood as while pumping her hands up and down against the hardest part of some one’s chest area.

Heart paddles along with incubator were attached to the flying bed, at the last second Stiles caught sight of who exactly was lying in the bed heading towards the operating room.

 Her long black her dangled off the sides off the bed. “Scott man was that?” Stiles was cut off by Scott.

“Don’t; don’t say it Stiles.”

Scott paced the halls as the hours seemed to slowly pass by, making the hospital emptier by the minute leaving only Luna’s Big brother and his friends.

Sometime around 4 am Melissa finally resurfaced back out to the family waiting room, where the rest of the pack sat watching Scott wrack his brain.

They sat and watched as his little heart that was already broken into pieces and couldn’t break anymore was shattering inside, he reeked of fear which Derek and the rest of the wolves could smell.

Tears dripped down his face because he just knew he was losing his little sister, his body shook with anger at his father.

“Scott Honey please come sit down.” Melissa patted the empty seat next to her.

“What’s going on? Why are you covered in blood?”

“Honey I need you to listen to me and listen well.”

“She’s going to be okay right?”

“Scott I’m not going to lie to sugar coat anything for you, but Luna’s ribs severed a few tendons and nerves, her lungs filled with blood throughout her surgery. If she makes it through this it will be a miracle. But honestly I don’t think she’s going too sweetheart I’m sorry.” Melissa began to cry.

Not wanting to see her son this way Melissa excused herself just time miss Scott slid down the wall , and finally break down.

His body once more shook with sobs as he cried for his little sister. -

 The pack surrounded him trying to confront him. “I just got her I can’t lose her not now.”

“It’s going to be okay buddy I promise. Just have faith.” Stiles hugged Scott tight.

“D- De-der-dere-derek why do I feel like this? I don’t even know what she looks like. “ Scott sobbed

“Because she’s family Scott so your wolf senses that, and when your pack is in trouble.”

“isn’t there some way I can take her pain?”

“With this kind of trouble you can’t fix this, there’s no way you can take her pain without killing yourself, I’m sorry Scott. I really am I wish there was a way to save her. “


	3. chapter 3

 

Over the past week Luna has woken up and is doing _better_ than before though she hasn’t really spoken to anyone, other than telling the nurses that’s she’s in pain.

Even at that it’s mainly grunts and groans, it was like she had lost her voice. – She refused allow anyone coming in to visit with her, due to not wanting to see anyone at this point and time.

Just as she was trying to push her up into a sitting a position there was a knock on the door, sighing she rolled her eyes as the door creeped open.

Through the door came no one other than Dr Geyer holding a chart in his hand, making his way over to her and her bed he nodded his head.

“Hi Luna I’m Dr Geyer how are you feeling today?”

Tearing her gaze from the TV screen Luna shrugged her shoulders while allowing a low grunt escape her throat. “Okay I guess. In pain though.”

“Okay well I will my nurse come pay you a visit in just a bit, but first there is a few things I need to speak with you about. Is that okay?”

Luna nodded her head as she folded her hands together. – pulling the chart out from under his arm Geyer began.

“During your accident you broke 5 of your ribs, you completely shattered your right knee cap, as you can your leg in a cast. Also you have massive bruising and swelling all over your body.”

 Geyer paused for minute before he continued. “Now over the past few days I’ve noticed you’re bruising and swelling has faded along with your ribs they are healing better then excepted. But to be completely honest you shouldn’t be healing as this rate of speed. So I would like to do some test I wouldn’t normally do, in order to do them though I would need your permission.” Dr Geyer has seen a lot thing since becoming a doctor but never nothing like this.

“No, No more test I’m done with all this testing. I mean look at me I have holes all over me from it I look like some druggie. Actually you know what I don’t even want to think of the accident anymore I just wanna go home.” Luna all but growled, as she rolled over as much as she could to her side without hurting herself even more.

With that being said Geyer nodded his head while tucking his clipboard back under his arm. – turning on his heel he walked out the door shaking his head at how irate Luna became with him.

Shutting the hospital door behind himself, looking up from the floor his eyes landed on Melissa.

“Melissa a word please?”

“What’s wrong? Melissa nodded her towards Luna’s door.

“Nothing I’m discharging Luna today, I just wanted to let you know”

“What time?”

“Probably about 4.”

Melissa nodded her in agreement as Geyer walked away, but with so short notice there no way she was goanna be able to get home clean up and get back to grab Luna in time.

 Shoving her hands into her scrubs pocket she fished around for her phone, once finding it she dialed one number.

“Hey Baby boy listen I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sure mom anything for you.” Scott was surely sucking up for some reason.

“I need you to make sure the house is cleaned up, Luna is being sent home today.”

“Will do mom, can Stiles and Kara come over to help too.” Scott asked his mom as his best friend a glare.

“Wait before I agree to anything what am I helping with?” Stiles chimed in.

“Yes they can come, there’s a list of things in the kitchen I need you to pick up.”

“When is she being released?”

 “Around 4 so in about another 2 hours from now, listen honey I have to get back to work so I’ll see home you at home and thank you.”                                                       

 “No problem mom I’ll see you when you get home”

Melissa and Scott said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, just in time for Stiles to smack Scott in the head.

“So now what am I agreeing to Scott?”

“Cleaning my house.” Scott chuckled.

“I object to this, I wasn’t even asked for that matter you didn’t even give me an option” Stiles whined.

“You agree to help or I’ll find a reason for Derek to leave and you won’t get any dick, how’s that sound buddy boy.”

“You can’t do that Scott that’s blackmailing me into helping.”

“Watch me.” Scott hissed as he snatched his best friend by his short sleeve t shirt.

Climbing in the jeep Stiles quickly jammed the key into the ignition, when arriving at the house boys along with Kara got right to work.

In the kitchen Kara filled a bucket with pinesaw water and began scrubbing the wooded floor, while Scott was vacuuming.

Meanwhile poor ole Stiles had to scrub the bathroom, once all that was done the three of them came together cleaning the living room and pulling out the bed which was hidden inside the couch.

  Between the three of them they cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, the house being so clean the floors sparkled.

By the time they sat down to take a break Scott look to the time seeing there about 25 minutes left until Luna and Melissa walked through  the door.

Scott jumped when hearing his mother’s car horn, hopping to his feet he made his way out the door. – wrapping one arm under Luna’s legs and the other around her back he lifted his little Sister into his muscled arms.

Making sure he had a tight enough grip on her before taking another step he got the chance to hear her voice for the first time ever.

“Thank you Scoot.” Luna slurred her words due to being high on her pain medication.

“Excuse me?” Scott laughed as he ever so lovely looked down to his little sister.

Luna wrapped her arms around her big brothers neck just in case he was to trip and fall. “Don’t drop me Scoot.”

“It’s Scott.” He playful hissed.

“Okay whatever you say Scoot mcassbut.” Luna giggled as Scott laid her down on the couch bed.

“Do you need anything?”

“Nah I’m good.” Luna flashed her brother a smirk.

Later that night after everyone had went to bed, Scott stayed up looking over his sister in fear something just might happen to because she isn’t exactly out of the woods yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott paced the living room for what seemed like years but was only hours, looking to the time he seen it was about four in morning.

And even though Scott had just met his little sister he feared the fact of losing her. Maybe it was because most of his teenage years he’s wanted a brother or sister but his mom kept saying now is not the time.

Knowing he needed to try and get some sleep because even with everything going on with Luna he still had School to attend.

Grabbing a chair he sat it next to the sofa bed so he could still watch over Luna just in case anything was to happen with her.

Scott ever so loving glared down to Luna, sucking in a deep breath he reached his out Scott laid it on top of Luna’s trying to make himself for a little bit better.

Scott had just begun to fall into a deep sleep when the sounds of someone screaming blared in his ears woke him.

Eyes flying open he soon seen it was his little sister, jumping up he dove into the bed with her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her close to his chest trying to sooth her.

Scott was only trying to do what every big brother should do with their little sister when they feel scared. -But what Scott didn’t know was that probably wasn’t the best idea he’s had, soon found that out when all the sudden the Luna’s elbow connected with his nose busting it open.

“Damn it that hurt!” Scott hissed as the blood dripped down his nose.

Luna’s eyes popped open at the sound of his voice instantly feeling bad.

“Oh my god Scoot I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“its okay don’t worry about it Luna.” Scott tried to keep her from feeling bad, when all the sudden his nose began to heal freaking his sister out.

“What the hell?” Luna shouted as she jumped back away from her brother.

“What’s wrong?”

“y-your nose it’s not bleeding anymore; it like it never happened.” Luna shouted once more.

“Luna its okay just calm down.” Scott reached his hand out to her only to make her back away even more.

“Don’t touch me you freak.”

“I’m not a freak I can explain if you let me.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Your freaks don’t touch me.”

“Luna listen to me; I’m what they call a true alpha werewolf.”  Scott tried to explain.

This only caused his sister to stop and shoot him a death glare. “A werewolf really Scoot?”

“Yes werewolf.”

Luna shook her head all because she didn’t believe her big brother, maybe because she didn’t really know if she believed in the supernatural world.

“I don’t believe you.”

Flashing his eyes red he allowed the claws to cut through his finger tips following with his fangs, he did this to prove to his sister that he wasn’t lying to her.

Reaching her hand out she laid it on Scott’s face feeling the difference between his werewolf skin and human skin, this again freaked her out a bit.”

“That’s just gross.” She giggled just a bit.

“Do you believe me now.” He asked in his werewolf voice.

“Uh huh.” Luna nodded her head.

Once phasing back Scott pulled Luna back over to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“So why were you scared? I mean you broke out into a sweat. “

“I had a nightmare.” Was all the young dark haired girl could say as a shiver shot up her spine.

“If you don’t mind may I ask about what?”

“The accident.” Her eyes began to fill with tears as she thought about her mom and little brothers, lying hurt damn near death in the car.

“Was that all?”

Luna only shook her head scared to say anything more, too scared to open up and let Scott in because every time she did let someone in something bad always seemed to happen.

Giving her shoulder a small squeeze Scott laid his head on top of hers. “Luna you know you can tell me anything right?”

By this time her hot tears flowed down her red hot face. “It’s all his fault Scoot.” The girl cried.

“Who?”

“Dad, this all happened because of him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s the reason why we were moving here.”

“Yeah I heard about that, I heard some things he’s did to you is that true? I mean did he really beat on you and shit?”

“Yes, believe me you didn’t miss out on much with him.”

“Tell me, you obviously you need to talk about it get it off your chest so talk to me.”

Without going into great detail Luan began to tell Scott just how everything he heard at the hospital about their dad and what he did to her was true.

About another hour had passed as they sat talking trading stories back and forth on how their father was such an asshole for the things he did to them over the years growing up.

And before they knew it the sun was shining bright in the sky showing it’s true color blue with white clouds filling it.

“Look its daylight already, you hungry? We got some corndogs in the freezer.”

“Yeah sounds good.” Luna flashed him a quick smile.

Once having both their corn dogs Scott made his back into the living room and onto the bed, when there was knock on the front door.

Shuffling his feet Scott made his way to the front door, wrapping his hand around the door knob jerking it open only to see his one and only best friend Stiles and his very own beta Liam.

“Hey Buddy!” Stiles flashed his best friend his I’m up to no good smirk.

Shaking his head Scott gestured for Stiles to come in. “what are you up too Stiles?”

“Well you see I just got a very good idea.” Stiles began to explain when he was all the sudden cut off by another voice.

“Scoot!” Luna called from the living room.

“Be there right there.” Scott called back to his sister.

“Well hurry up I dropped my corn dog.” Luna’s voice filled with sadness.

“Alright I’m coming. C’mon guys there’s someone I want you to meet. “

Moving along into the living room Scott picked up the corndog handing it to his sister.

Using his hand he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey um I have someone I want you to meet.”

“Luna this is Stiles & Liam. Guys this is my sister Luna.”

Scott introduced his two friends and sister for the first time, when looking back to his friends Liam looked as if he was on cloud 9 staring at his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam was so lost in Luna he didn’t even hear Scott and Stiles talking to him. – “Liam; earth to Liam.” Scott called out to his Beta.

Waving his hand in front of the Beta’s face still didn’t seem to catch his attention, so Scott did what any friend would do.  Reaching hand out the coffee table he snatched up a bottle of ice cold water.

Twisting the cap until he heard it pop he removed it dumping over the beta’s head instantly soaking him.

“Damn it Scott that was cold!” Liam shouted at his alpha.

“Dude you were lost in space what were you staring at?”

“Uh nothing.” Liam eyes darted away from the girl.

“Whatever it was must be pretty interesting.” Scott shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m soaked man why would you do that to me?” Liam only seemed to make Luna laugh which only caused him to let out chuckle.

That’s when Stiles seen the beta’s face light up like a fire was burning right under his face. Right then Stiles knew what it was that Liam was staring at.

But Stiles being the good friend he is kept his mouth shut, knowing if he was to tell Scott it would only piss him off.

Tapping the beta on the shoulder Stiles nodded his head towards the girl making Liam’s checks turn a bright red blushing is what people like to call it.

“Scott!” Melissa called while walking into the living room almost slipping on the puddle of water.

“Scott David McCall what the hell happened in here? Why is there a puddle of water in the middle of my damn floor?”

Curving his lips in a smirk Scott looked down to the floor. “Why do you always seem to think I did it?”  Scott laughed.

“Okay well then it could only been one other person.” Melissa narrowed her eyes to Stiles.

“Stiles Daniel Stilinski did you dump water on my floor?”

“Really did you have to full name me?”

“Do you always answer a question with a question?”

Laughing Stiles shrugged his shoulders not wanting to tell on his best friend. “I don’t know which one of you done it so therefore both of get it cleaned up Now.” Melissa scolded both her boys.

Soon after cleaning up the water the boys headed out for school, leaving Melissa home alone with Luna.

Shuffling her feet over to the movie player and movies she held two up. “Which one the best of me or the lucky one?”

“No doubt about it; the best of me.” Luna giggled.

Sliding the movie in to the player Melissa grabbed the remote, climbing up into the bed with Luna she pulled her close.

“So glad those badass boys are out of my hair.” Melissa laughed.

“Well Scott isn’t that bad, I mean he’s sweet. Now the other one Stiles I think his name is seems a little goofy.”

From there on Melissa and Luna had spent the whole day together watching movies, doing hair and makeup, painting their finger and toe nails.

It was like they bonded instantly maybe because Melissa was the closest thing she had to a mom now and she didn’t want to lose that.

it was about 8pm when Melissa’s phone began to ring the caller id showing it was the hospital. Reaching her hand out to the table she hit the green answer button.

“Melissa Speaking,”

“Melissa this Geyer we need you to come in to cover someone’s shift they called out sick.”

“I’m on my way; I just need about 20 minutes. I have my Step daughter here and no one here to look after her, so I need to find someone to come sit with her. “Her voice filled with sadness not wanting to leave the girl.

Hanging up the phone she looked to the girl with sad eyes. “Luna honey I just got called into work, but when I get home tomorrow I promise we will go back to this.”

Luna only nodded her sad that Melissa had to leave because she needed that one on one girl time with just losing her mother.

Climbing out of the bed she headed for her room, only to get dressed for work. – Once done getting dressed she picked up her phone going to one number.

Letting the other end of the line ring endlessly until she heard his voice. “Hello,”

“Hey It’s Melissa, Listen I need you do me favor.”

“And what would that be? Because I’m kind of in middle of something here.” The man groaned.

“I just got called into work and Luna is here; she still isn’t able to get up and do things on her own just yet and I need someone to come by to give her hand.”

“Alright well let me do what I’m doing then I’ll be there.”

“Okay thanks again for everything Derek.”

Just as Melissa and Derek was saying their goodbyes she could hear the younger males voice; but that he had shouted she really didn’t need the image of.

“Der Baby c’mon I’m so hard right now it’s not real.”Stiles shouted to the older male.

When done with Stiles Derek redressed and headed out to Melissa’s to watch over Luna, so she could go to work and not have to worry about her.

Arriving there Derek climbed out of the car, throwing his arm around Stiles shoulder pulling him close to his chest.

Shuffling to the door he made sure to let Luna know he was entering just in case if she happened to be naked or something.

Once inside Derek and Stiles parted while shuffling into the living room where Luna laid in the bed still watching the best of me.

Just then Melissa let out a smile giggle when seeing the two boys together. “Oh god you again?”

“Hey you know you love me.” Stiles acted hurt by his father’s girlfriend’s words.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say Stiles. Luna honey this is Derek a friend of Scotts and Stiles; he’s going to watch over you while I’m gone.”

“Okay” Luan smiled.

Leaning down She pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead. “Love you honey see you in the morning and boys try _not_ to destroy my house.”

With that being said Melissa grabbed her things and headed out for the night making her way back to work on her day off which really sucked.

Luna and Derek sat laughing at Stiles and his loud snoring, which kind broke the ice between them.

And even though she had just Met Derek Luna already began to like him, leaning in she tried to kiss the alpha.- but Derek pulled away upsetting the girl.

“What I’m not good enough to kiss?”

“Oh It’s not that believe me.” Derek kind smirked.

“Then what is it?”

“Well your Scott’s sister and it just wouldn’t be right, we can’t do this.”

“Scott never has to know Derek I mean he’s only my brother.”

“Exactly he’s your brother and also my friend so this can’t happen I’m sorry.” Derek pointed his finger between them.

“What am I not pretty enough for you?”

“Luna don’t get me wrong you’re a very pretty girl, it’s just Scott I can’t do that to him.”

With being said the alpha climbed off the bed and exited the room feeling bad for hurting Luna but Scott wasn’t the only problem, the real problem being he was already seeing Stiles and was very much in love with him and couldn’t hurt him either.


	6. chapter 6

Luna woke to the sounds of her alarm clock blaring the sound of Picture perfect by escape the fate. – letting out a loud groan she rolled over on to her side, smacking the top of the clock with her hand trying to shut it off.

Throwing the pillow over her head she sighed not wanting to get up yet, she actually missed not having to get up and do things and being waited on hand and foot.

But then she remembered today was the day she got to spend the entire day with Melissa, and not just in the house. – Melissa had really started to grow on Luna for the simple fact that she was another woman’s child by her ex husband and yet here she was still kind of to take her in and love her as her own.

Luna herself knew it had been her mother and the shoe was on the other foot she would never expect Scott the way Melissa has with her. – There again what woman who has been hurt by him so many time before would want anything to do with another woman’s child.

I could you what kind of woman would one that loves kids and would anything she could to keep them safe and make sure they are loved. – A woman who is grown adult and doesn’t give two shits about how badly things ended with their ex.

Because a child’s life is a hell of a lot more important than any man who walked out on more than just one family, and didn’t care about what happened to them just like Melissa’s ex.

Luna was just about to flip back over to her other side when she heard the sound of her voice calling for from the bottom of the stairs.

“Luna honey time to get up or we are never going to make our appointment!”

“Okay Mamma!” Luna called back out to Melissa before she even realized what she had said.

Tossing her blanket to the empty side of the bed she sat up palming at her brandy colored eyes, trying to rid them of the hard yellow crust.

Once out of bed she shuffles her feet across the floor heading to the bathroom with really having to pee.

With her hand twisted up in the lower part of her pink dancer t shirt she began making her down the stairs, where she could hear him but couldn’t see. – not that she really cared because at this point she didn’t want to see him after the way he let her down and believe she wasn’t good enough for him.

Shuffling the living room she was greeted by her big brother. “Morning sis!” Scott seemed happy to see his sister for the first time this morning.

“Morning Scoot.” Luna curved her lips in a smirk at her brother’s face.

“It’s Sc.”

“Scott, I know.” She laughed cutting him off.

Leaning down she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Just get use to being called Scoot.” She playfully ruffled his thick black hair.

“Fine.” Scott stuck out his bottom lip acting like he was pouting at her.

“Hey where’s mama at.” Luna let the word slip out again, hoping Scott didn’t catch it.

“At the store; she said she had to run out and grab something for you.” Scott smiled noticing she called his mom mamma, but didn’t let on that he noticed.

Nodding her head she turned around with a swift spin on her heel. “I’m gonna go eat want anything?”

“Nah I’m good but thanks anyway.”

Going about her way she finally made it into the kitchen where she spotted the alpha, sitting on a stool eating a bowl of caption crunch.”

“Well good morning sleepy head.” Derek smirked up at Luna.

In which she didn’t even respond to, still pissed at the way he done her about 4 weeks ago. – rounding the counter she grabbed a bowl and the box caption crunch.

“Are you not talking to me?” Derek spoke again getting nothing in return.

Opening the bag she poured some into her bowl before getting turning around to grab the milk. – opening the fridge she reached in for the milk when she all the sudden felt his hands laying upon her hips.

“So I take it you’re still pissed at me Huh.”

“Not pissed now just hungry now leave me alone.” Luna hissed out at the alpha.

“C’mon Luna I can tell you mad, please don’t be like this I said I was sorry.” Derek roared out while laying his head on top of her, this only made her toss her head back on his shoulder.

For a minute she wanted to pull away but then again she liked the idea of him holding her in his big strong arms and loving her.

Turning her head she looked up into his sea green eyes. “Why are you doing this? When you know how I feel about you Derek.”

Just then Derek felt his heart ache at the words how I feel about you, knowing he must of really hurt her feelings; turning her around in his arms he backed her up to the counter, leaning her against it took her lips in his very own shoving his tongue down her throat.

He wanted to let her know that he didn’t just blow her off because she wasn’t pretty or good enough for but yet didn’t want to tell her he was seeing Stiles either, because he knew telling her right now would really hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Derek and Luna were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn’t even hear Liam walk into the kitchen with some bags that belonged to Melissa for her day out with Luna.

“Dude what the fuck, I thought you batted for the other team!” Liam all but growled out at the alpha, causing him and Luna to break apart in just enough time for Melissa to miss it.

“Liam I um.” Derek was lost for words.

Yeah he did bat for his team but he wasn’t gonna lie and say he didn’t enjoy kissing Luna because outside of Stiles she’s the next best kisser in the world and he could definitely  hook up with her again.

“Luna is you about ready to go?” Melissa broke the weird silence between the 3 of them.

“Yeah I just have to um go change.”  The dark haired girl took off for the steps while wiping Derek’s left over drool on her bottom lip.

Back in her room she tossed on a pair of blue jeans that were patched up and down both sides of them, following with a black off the shoulder anchor shirt.

Once done with getting dressed she headed back down to the kitchen where Melissa now sat waiting on her. – “Mamma do I look pretty.”

“Stunning my Dear now let’s go.” Melissa smirked at the girl.

Running over to the alpha she wrapped him in a huge hug, while pressing her lips to his cheek.

“You’re a very good kisser by the way!” her face turned like 50 shades of red.

“Well thank you. You’re not so bad either.” The alpha smirked.

Once at the hair salon Melissa glanced over to look at Luna who was getting her hair chopped off and tipped.

“So Derek huh?”

“I think he’s cute” Luna flashed Melissa a small smile.

“He’s very good looking hunny, but you have to remember your only 15 he’s a lot older then you are.”

“What do you mean by a lot Mamma?”

“Well Derek is 23 turning 24 in just a couple of months.”

The happy smile Luna once wore now faded to a small frown and Melissa could tell she was upset.

“But you know who is really cute that is your age; Liam. “

“I guess.” Luna kind of shrugged her shoulders.

Just then the hair cutter showed Luna just how much hair she cut off it was longer than 14 inches that’s for sure.

At one point in time Luna’s hair touched the back of her knees and now it’s about shoulder length, hair bangs were cut to an angel on the side of her forehead and the tips were now blonde.

But getting her hair cut wasn’t the only thing they had planned out for today, after their hair cuts it was nails and makeup or whatever else she wanted to do.

When arriving home it was about 7pm, and she was tired and stuffed all she wanted to was go in and hit the sack but all that was about change.

Walking inside all she heard was laughing coming from the living room, dropping her bags one clothes by the stairs she turned into the living room where she spotted Derek lying on top of Stiles kissing and ticking him.

“Derek? What’s going on here?”

Almost instantly Derek broke the kiss between himself and boyfriend Stiles, only to look up at a very upset Luna.

“It’s not what it looks like Luna.” Derek was quick to speak while still lying on top of Stiles.

“So you weren’t just shoving your tongue down his throat, because that’s what looks like to me.”

“Ok well maybe that parts exactly what it looked like”

Throwing her hand on her hips she lashes out at the alpha. “So what I wasn’t good enough for you but he is?”

“Luna Please let me explain?” Derek jumped up off the couch and Stiles.

Luna tried to hold back the tears building in her eyes but she was so hurt she just allowed them to flow down her face smearing her makeup.

“No I think you done enough already Derek.” With that being said she stormed out of the house sobbing and crying harder than she ever thought she could, she felt like her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

Bowing his head Derek knew he had to go after her and tell her he’s sorry and that he didn’t mean for her to see that.

He was just about to walk out the door when Melissa stopped him. “What did you do to her?”

“I can’t really explain it right now.” He tried to push by her. When Scott walked into the room pissed his little sister just stormed out crying.

“Derek what the hell just happened in here, why is Luna crying like that?”

“Scott I – man I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“For what to happen, what happened?”

“A couple of weeks ago I was here watching over Luna and she tried to kiss me; well I backed away and told her we couldn’t be together because she is your sister.”

“So you didn’t tell her about Stiles then.”

“No because I didn’t feel the need to and then she started yelling at me saying she wasn’t pretty enough or good enough it had nothing to do with it Scott I’m sorry.”

“That still don’t explain to me what just happened.” Scott was now even more pissed then before.

“It just kind of happened I um I – I kissed her I didn’t mean for it to happen Scott I didn’t. “

But what Derek didn’t know was that Stiles was standing right behind him listening to everything he was saying.

“You kissed her!” Stiles shouted at his boyfriend.

Hanging his head once more he turned to face Stiles. “Yes but I didn’t mean too.”

“How did you not mean to kiss her and not fucking tell me Derek!”

“I didn’t tell you because it was nothing okay I love you and I want you.”

“Did you even tell her you were seeing me Derek, huh because from the looks of it she really likes you and lead her to believe you like her too.”

“No I didn’t tell Luna about us, I didn’t think I had too not right now anyway.”

With that being said Stiles pushed passed his alpha and stormed out of the house behind his best friend’s sister wanting to tell her he was sorry that Derek was such an asshole to her for leading her on.


End file.
